Hiatus: The Untold Story
by MHBTNC2014
Summary: *My first fanfic be nice!* How did everyone find out about Gibbs in the explosion. This is my version please R&R!


_A/N: Ok people play nice this is my first fanfic so give me constructive reviews. And I know that this episode was ages ago but this idea has been in my head for a while and my friend just showed me how to start an account._

_So please enjoy and tell me what you think!_

**Missing Scene from Hiatus**

Tony, Ziva and McGee's heads shot up as soon as they heard the blast.

"Oh my god." Ziva muttered, her hands covering her mouth in shock.

McGee was silent in shock hoping that Gibbs - his boss, his friend was okay and that in a couple of minutes he would be growling at him again.

Tony, realising that he would need to take command said "Come on grab your gear. Were gonna have to clear up the scene."

They all hurried out of the blue sedan, backpacks on.

In Tony's mind, the same thought was running around his head - Was that were Gibbs was? He could practicality hear his heart beat into his ribs as the team ran towards the ship.

As they hurried up on deck they could hear the shouting and confusion from the men onboard.

"Hey, you lot!" the teams head shot up trying to find out where the voice came from.

"Captain", Ziva yelled back when she realised who it was – the captain of the vessel who was hurrying up to them, his face grim. "What has happened?"

"An explosion in the laundry room... I think some people were inside." He replied, his English broken and a thick Turkish accent.

"Probie!" Tony called loudly. "Call the EMT's & Ducky."

McGee looked around in confusion. "But Gibbs isn't here." Tony just looked at him. "On it Tony!" he said quickly in resignation.

While McGee was on the phone the Tony and Ziva rushed through the crowd hoping to find Gibbs in there. Ziva being faster than Tony and having a better sense of direction, got to the laundry room before Tony. Her breath caught in her throat as Ziva felt her heart sink when she saw the scene in front of her.

Still shocked as Tony came running up behind Ziva, hands on his knees panting.

"Sorry got lost there for a moment." After realising that Ziva hadn't muttered a word he looked up and saw the shocked look on her face. "Zee-vah... Zee-vah... Zee- Oh my God, Gibbs."

Gibbs was lying face down on the floor of the laundry room unconscious, covered in wounds from the shrapnel and face burnt. While the remains of what looked like NCIS Special Agent Abog Galib the informant.

"Here Tony give me a hand." Ziva said, rushing to Gibbs' side, starting to pressure on the wounds were blood was oozing out. That's when they heard hurried footsteps coming towards them.

"Boss, Ziva, DiNozzo?" Came McGee's voice from the hallway.

"Tony go to him now he can't see Gibbs like this." The Mossad officer whispered in his ear "He see's Gibbs like a father... we all do." With those words Tony jumped up and went to McGee. "Come on Gibbs" she whispered to the unconscious form of her boss who she thought of more like a father then her own. "We need you."

Outside Tony and just told McGee what had happened. As to be expected the young agent was shocked, yet he realised

Abby, having finished her latest forensic report from her last case and waiting for the results to come back from a tox-screen, was jumping up and down and singing at the top of her lungs the newest song from Suicide Commando ,a band which she gave up on trying to get Gibbs to like months ago. When she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket, Abby pulled it out to see who it was.

Realising that it was Ziva her least favourite person on team Gibbs. Abby took her time to turn the music all the way down before turning it off completely and then flipping her phone open.

"S'up Zee-vah!" Abby answered happily. "How's the stakeout going - has McGee been keeping count of how many movies Tony has told you about, cos we were discussing it this morning and then he said we should try counti-"

"Abby, Gibbs was caught in a blast. He's on the way to the hospital, the paramedics took him." Ziva cut in quickly.

"W-Wh-What What, No, no, that's no possible I mean his Gibbs he can't get hurt, he's unstoppable he's, he's... please tell me he's okay Ziva!?" Abby said before bursting into tears and scrambling to find her coat and handbag. "Ziva!"

"I'm so sorry Abby, but I just don't know." Ziva replied in a low, sad voice before hanging up.

"Mr Palmer would you please clean up in here and put Miss. Kermmer to rest. I must be home early; the house keeper is out of town this week visiting family up-state." Ducky asked after finishing his last autopsy for the night.

"Sure thing Dr. Mallard." Jimmy replied cheerfully.

Just as Ducky was about to pull on his large overcoat the autopsy landline rang. Hurrying over to the phone so that he could get home sooner he picked up the phone with a cheerful "Autopsy, Dr. Mallard speaking."

All Ducky could hear from the other end was distant voices and then a clear voice came out.

"Ducky, its McGee we need you down at the ship. There was a hidden bomb that exploded on board. One dead, one injured." McGee's voice wavered when he said the last sentence; it was going to be hard to tell Ducky that his long-time friend was the one injured.

"Of course Timothy. I'll just get Jimmy and we will be off." Ducky answered, but he couldn't ignore the feeling that something was just not right.

"Timothy who are the victims?" He asked cautiously dreading the answer.

"Agent Galib died... and Gibbs was injured. I'm so sorry Ducky I know he's your friend." McGee said solemnly.

It was silent for a few seconds before Ducky asked "Does Jennifer know yet?"

"I was just about to call her." Tim replied quietly.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." And with that Ducky hung up his mind buzzing with thoughts of how this could have happened

Being the director of NCIS had its perks now and then. One of them happened to be having gala dinner at the White House with the President and the directors from all federal agencies and the best part tonight wasn't that she got to dress up but that while she was doing this Jethro and his team were having a late night out to help an undercover agent.

During the main course of dinner Jenny's cell phone rang. Quietly she excused herself and slipped out of the room to answer it.

"Sheperd" She answered in her usual strong, confident voice.

"Director Sheperd." The voice on the other end answered and she realised that it was from the youngest agent on team Gibbs, Timothy McGee.

"Agent McGee what do you need?"

"Ah... um... er... well." He stuttered nervously.

"Don't "Um" and "Er" McGee, I'm at a dinner at the White House and I had to slip out, so tell me what you need too so I can go back." Jenny replied, worried that someone would come annoying her about not having security near her.

"Gibbs was in a bomb blast!" McGee said anxiously

"Jethro." Jenny breathed. Probably one of if not the one person she cared about most had been hurt in a mission that she had authorised. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but refused to let them spill over.

"Which hospital was he taken to, McGee?" Jenny asked clearly to erase any suspicions that she was close to tears.

"Portsmith Navel Hospital, Director." He answered without hesitation.

"Thanks." She replied as a single tear slipped down her cheek while running out to her car.

Just as she started her car, Jenny burst into tears. She sat there for twenty minutes sobbing before pulling herself together and speeding down the highway.

**The End**

_A/N Remember little green button down below. _


End file.
